


Physical

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year antics, Epilogue What Epilogue, F/F, Female Harry, Plot What Plot, Smut, Trans Draco, butch Hari, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Lyra finds herself snogging Hari Potter, but what happens when she realizes she wants more than she ever imagined?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> This makes the 9000th fic that I've used this 8th year truth or dare trope and I WILL NEVER GET TIRED OF IT!

“Truth or dare?” Seamus Finnigan asked with a smirk. There was something in his face that belied a challenge. Ever the Slytherin, Lyra would never back down from a challenge.

“Dare,” she said without thinking. His grin widened and Lyra suspected she had greatly miscalculated the Gryffindor.

“Climb into Hari’s lap and snog her for five minutes,” he said.

Lyra’s eyes widened. She looked over at Hari who looked… mortified.

“Seamus for the love of Godrick,” Hari said. Lyra raised an eyebrow at that, but Hari refused to look in her direction.

“What?” he asked, clearly pissed out of his mind. “You’ve…” but before Seamus could finish his sentence, Dean quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Lyra you obviously don’t have to do the dare. We know you have a boyfriend.”

Lyra merely eyed Dean, “I’m a Slytherin, we _don’t_ back down from dares,” she said. “Even if it _is_ Potter,” she smirked.

That got Hari’s attention, Hari looked over at her then, confused. Lyra merely winked in her direction and Dean shrugged. “Alright then, let’s see what you got.”

Lyra got to her feet and made her way across the circle to where Hari was sitting. Hari looked up at her and visibly swallowed as Lyra stood above her. Lyra dropped down to her knees quickly, much to the delight of all in attendance.

“Oh fuck off,” she hissed, climbing into Hari’s lap, she wrapped her arms around Hari’s neck, running her fingers for a moment through the short black locks. “Hmm, soft,” she said, before leaning in, and pressing her lips against Hari’s. Hari gasped into her mouth, clearly still surprised any of it was actually happening. For a brief moment, Hari seemed rather reluctant, and Lyra frowned. She was not about to lose now, she thought, deepening the kiss, curling her fingers in Hari’s hair, as she slowly caressed her tongue across Hari’s. That did it, Hari responded almost immediately, thrusting up against Lyra, gripping her hips as she took control of the kiss. This time it was Lyra who gasped into the kiss, then she let out a moan as Hari kissed down her jaw, smearing her lipstick and sucking on her throat. Hari growled against her skin. Lyra whined as Hari’s hands dropped lower until she was squeezing Lyra’s arse, pulling her in tighter. Lyra couldn’t help but moan as she realized just how wet she had become from Hari’s ministrations. She had no idea how much time had passed, but no one seemed interested in stopping them. Hari pushed her back so that she was on top of her, and pinned her wrists above her head, and kissed her once more, grinding against Lyra as she whimpered and whined into the kiss, her mind completely lost to it.

“Holy shit,” she heard someone whisper somewhere from the other side of her head. But Lyra didn’t really care, whatever thoughts she had had previously had completely vanished the moment Hari had taken control.

“Gods, I’d give anything to fuck you right now,” Hari growled in her ear, and Lyra found she actually wanted it. All too quickly, Hari pulled away and Lyra looked, bleary-eyed up at Hari. It was only when Hari had cleared her throat and helped her up that Lyra remembered they had been in the middle of a game, and that everyone had been watching them for the past however long they had been snogging.

“Well I think it’s safe to say nobody could possibly hope to top that,” Seamus said with a grin.

Lyra touched her lips softly, they still tingled from Hari’s lips against her own.

Lyra didn’t sleep much that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about Hari and what she had said, or the fact that she had never been so wet in all her life. Or the fact that when inevitably she had given in to her urges, it had been Hari’s name she had moaned as she came, picturing Hari’s face between her thighs.

*

A week later, and Lyra hadn’t been able to get Hari out of her mind. She had tried _desperately_ to get Hari to talk to her, only she had been ignoring her. After potions class that Friday, Lyra had decided enough was enough, and pulled Hari into the alcove just outside the dungeons. Hari nearly screamed.

“It’s me!” Lyra hissed.

“What the hell are you playing at?” Hari demanded. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Why are you ignoring me?” Lyra asked, arms folded across her chest.

“What?” Hari demanded.

“You’ve been avoiding me and ignoring me since we kissed the other night.”

Hari sighed, “You have a boyfriend,” she said.

Lyra snorted, “Where did you hear that?”

“Dean even said it.”

Lyra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “While it is true that over the summer I was, briefly dating a guy, it was purely at my father’s behest.”

Hari eyed her. “What?”

“Look, he may be a lot of things, but on this one very rare occasion, my father ended up being not a total piece of shit. He wanted his daughter to be taken care of, his words not mine, so he convinced me to agree to go on a few dates with some pureblood wizard who frankly was dull as…” but Lyra didn’t have time to finish her sentence, because Hari’s lips were on hers once more. Hari sighed cupping her face with her hands. Lyra sighed into the kiss, letting Hari take control again.

“Does that mean you want to date me?” Lyra asked after a moment. Hari laughed, laying her head against Lyra’s.

“Yes,” she said simply. “Fuck yes,” she sighed. “You have no idea how much I want you,” she said.

Lyra shivered, “You could tell me,” she said.

Hari grinned, pressing her lips to Lyra’s throat again, sucking a love bite onto it. “Mine,” she growled, shoving Lyra up against the wall. Lyra gasped, arching into Hari’s embrace.

“Fuck, yes,” she said breathless, curling her fingers into Hari’s hair again. Hari purred, kissing across her collarbone. “I have to admit, after our kiss the other night, mmm, I was so wet.”

“Yeah?” Hari asked, looking up at her, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Lyra shivered. “And what did you do about that?” she asked kissing the exposed skin.

“I may have… mmm, fingered myself while imagining your face between my thighs,” she said.

At this, Hari moaned, “Fuck baby, that’s so hot. Did you moan my name as you came?” she asked. Lyra nodded. “Too bad I wasn’t there to clean you up,” she teased. Lyra shivered, as Hari deftly unhooked her bra and proceeded to trail her tongue across her breasts. Lyra gasped. One of Hari’s hands, massaged her other breast while one of her hands trailed up her thigh. She swallowed, clutching at the wall as Hari’s hand trailed ever closer to her pussy. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs as Hari pulled aside her knickers and slipped two fingers inside of her. Lyra moaned, just a touch too loud considering their proximity to Professor Snape’s office, and Hari hissed in her ear. “You’ve got to be quiet princess, or I’m gonna have to stick something in your mouth to keep you quiet.” This did nothing to help the situation, however, and Lyra whimpered and moaned again. Hari covered her mouth with the hand that had been massaging Lyra’s breast, slipping her fingers into Lyra’s mouth. Lyra sucked them eagerly, much to Hari’s great joy. “That’s a good girl,” she said, curling her fingers inside her. Lyra moaned behind her hand and around the fingers in her mouth.

Hari smirked, watching the blonde completely unravel beneath her. It was exquisite, she thought. Lyra looked magnificent like this, all flushed, and whining, and needy. Hari was certain she could come just from the sight of Lyra so close. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Hari said. “Just for me. I bet no one has ever made you feel this good huh?” Lyra shook her head, no. Hari grinned. “My poor baby,” she said. “Well don’t you worry princess. I’m here to take care of you,” she said speeding up her fingers. Lyra whined loud behind her hand. “That’s right princess, you’re so close, aren’t you? Come on baby, come for me. Come all over my hand,” she said.

Lyra moaned and whimpered, coming hard on Hari’s fingers. Hari groaned, finger fucking her through it, determined to make her come harder than she ever had before in her life. Lyra shuddered beneath her. Hari merely grinned and sighed happily as she removed her hand a few minutes later, licking her fingers clean. Lyra watched her with wide eyes as Hari sucked Lyra’s come from her fingers. “Delicious, just as I thought. Now come on baby, we should go get some lunch.”

Lyra merely shivered as Hari pulled her out of the alcove and wrapped her arm around Lyra’s shoulder.


End file.
